Off Record
by SincerelyYourSecret
Summary: Sebastian Slytherin knew he had made the worst decision of his life. Blaine Anderson was more confused then mad. Aaron Hotchner wondered where his sweet little brother went. Cooper Anderson has some questions to answer, like who is Neal Caffrey. Crossover of Glee/Criminal Minds/White Collar Currently rated T that may change


Pain. All Blaine felt was pain. Pain coming from his injured eye. Pain from laying in the same position for an extended period of time. Pain from the betrayal of having someone he considered his best friend hurting him.

Sebastian. Blaine, knew that Sebastian, didn't mean to hurt him. He understood that he was significantly shorter than Kurt. He knew that had Sebastian hit Kurt instead of him Sebastian would have ruined Kurt's shirt and not put Kurt in the hospital. Blaine knew he had a hero complex though. This is where he got himself; stuck in a hospital bed having just come out of surgery.

Blaine knew that Sebastian would never have intentionally hurt him. He also knew that this was also partially his own fault. Blaine never told Sebastian to stop with the flirting or deterred Sebastian from thinking that the two of them could ever become something. Blaine liked the attention that Sebastian gave him. It wasn't that Kurt didn't give me attention or make him feel special at all it was just that the way that Sebastian did it. Sebastian made off hand comments that made Blaine's stomach flutter. Sebastian told Blaine stories of his wild adventures from his years in France with his mother. Sebastian reminded him of all the best parts of Blaine's own older brother, Cooper. Sebastian was charismatic like Cooper, he could talk his way out of just anything, he had that same personality that just drew people in. Sebastian, just like Cooper, just needed to open his mouth and everyone in the room hung on every word that slithered out of his mouth.

Blaine felt himself falling for Sebastian. Blaine felt like he was cheating on Kurt. Not physically, he would never do that, but emotionally. Blaine loved talking to Sebastian, every time his phone buzzed he hopEd that it was Sebastian texting him during his pointless French class or every time he got a Skype call he hoped it was a sweaty Sebastian fresh out of Warbler or Lacrosse practice. In some screwed up way this was how he subconsciously was trying to make it up to Kurt. If he protected Kurt from Sebastian then he loved Kurt more, right?

Blaine was pulled from his inner battles by the door of his hospital room creaking open. He slowly tried turning his head but all he could see was the shadows of two men along the floor. There's voices were hushed but he could make out that they were definitely arguing. He only caught bits and piece. Something about a guy named Neal.

"Caffrey. There shouldn't be any long term effect." A woman's voice brought Blaine around.

"You're sure?" That was Cooper, Blaine rolled his head toward the direction of his brother. Cooper was sitting in the chair next to Blaine's bed, his shirt sleeves were rolled up and his suit jacket laid out on the back of the chair.

"Neal, she said that Blaine would be fine." An older man leaning on the wall behind his older brother stated.

"I know," Cooper sighed, "it's just that I wasn't able to protect him last time Peter." Who was Peter and why was he calling Cooper, Neal?

"Cooper?" Blaine croaked out, struggling with his dry mouth. The older man, Peter, looked at Blaine and Cooper oddly before shaking his head fondly.

"I knew your real name wasn't Neal." Peter smiled and chuckled to himself.

"Shut up, Peter." Cooper turned his attention to Blaine and brushed his wild curls off of his younger brother's forehead. "How you holding up, Squirt?"

"Don't call me Squirt." Blaine argued weakly while playfully pushing Cooper's hand away. "Why did he call you Neal? Does it have anything to do with mom?" Cooper's face hardened for a second at the mention of their mother but soon his face smoothed out again.

"Yeah a bit, Squirt. Let's not talk about that right now though. Are you okay?"

"It feels like a thousand bees are stinging my eye but other then that, Yeah Coop, I am okay."

"Who did this Blaine?" Cooper leaned forward on his hands, "This is the very reason why your father switched you to Dalton. You should have never followed that boy back to his public high school. His public high school that he himself left because of bullying. I just don't understand, Blaine."

"No one at McKinley did this Cooper." Blaine refused to meet Cooper's eyes. "I don't want anything to happen to who did this, he didn't mean to hurt me."

"Blaine, I know I haven't properly introduced myself but my name is Peter Burke and I am an FBI agent. If someone is hurting you then they need to be held accountable."

"No!" Blaine looked up, "I don't want to do anything about it, he didn't mean to hurt and he would never do it again."

"Blaine-"

"No, Cooper," Blaine interrupted, "this one isn't your call. I will tell you everything but you have to promise me that you won't do anything about it. You too, Agent Burke. Also in return I want to know why you brought an FBI agent with you." Once both Peter and Neal had agreed to not take any action against Sebastian Blaine starting telling them everything.

"Sebastian and I met a few months ago. It was after I had switched to McKinley but I was back at Dalton to visit the Warblers. The Warblers are an acapella show choir group that I used to compete with back at Dalton, Agent Burke." Blaine stopped to explain to his brother's companion.

"Please, Blaine you can call me Peter." Blaine nodded before taking a deep breathe and continuing his story.

"When I went to visit them they were doing a rendition of Uptown Girl. It was flirty and fun and upbeat and there was this guy that I had never seen before singing. He was tall, even taller than Kurt, and the way he smirked at me when he sang. Everything about him just drew my attention, it's like every time I tried to look away I couldn't. Then afterword he and I talked. We talked for hours, just about everything and nothing all at the same time, right up until he had to leave for lacrosse practice. After that we text messaged each other all the time. He was flirty and spontaneous. He kept me on my toes and gave me all of this attention. I was flattered, Cooper, I was more than flatter. I was obsessed with him and so when his text messages would get a little less family friendly I never stopped him. Kurt found out. He accused me of cheating on him and then when I denied it Kurt treated me like I was too naive to understand what Sebastian wanted from me. Cooper, I knew that Sebastian just wanted something physically at first, he never hid that from me, but after a while I think he just liked having someone who saw him and not the bad boy from Paris that he pretended to be."

"Ah Paris," Peter said while looking over at Cooper with a smirk, "the obsession must run in the family."

"Peter, shut up. Blaine, if things were going so great how did you end up in the hospital?" Blaine looked down at his hands and twisted the blanket in between them.

"Kurt kept pushing at Sebastian. At first it was just insults that they would trade, then Sebastian took us to this gay bar and Kurt got really jealous of Sebastian and I dancing. I think the final straw between the two of them was Michael."

"Michael?" Peter looked over at Cooper, hoping he was just as confused but knowing the man he knew as Neal he probably wasn't. "There is another guy?"

"No, Michael Jackson." Blaine corrected. "I had mentioned to Sebastian how we were going to be doing Michael Jackson songs at sectionals and Sebastian brought it up in front of Kurt. Kurt and his friends were pissed at me and so when we went to Dalton and the Warblers sung this amazing arrangement of I Want You Back they decided we would fight for who could preform Michael. It was stupid, I don't know why we couldn't have just both sung his songs, or even just changed our own."

"Hold up," Cooper interrupted, "fight? Blaine we don't use violence to solve our problems."

"Not that kind of fight Coop, like a sing off. We were battling with Bad and then it all happened so fast. We were all rushing around and then the next thing I know Sebastian went to throw this slushie at Kurt and so I jumped in front of him."

"Why a slushie? That doesn't sound very menacing." Peter sounded slightly amused, a slushie was far below the type of bullying that he knew took place when he was in highschool."

"Yeah, it's this like degrading thing that the jocks do at McKinely. They throw a slushie at you while you're walking down the hall. The only real problem was that Seb must have added something to this one to make it worse for Kurt. It wouldn't have hurt Kurt at all, it only hurt me because I am so short." Blaine gritted his jaw, his height was always a sore subject to him with Cooper. "It would have hit Kurt's chest, not his eye. Sebastian must be so upset."

"Blaine," Cooper looked at his baby brother as if he had grown a second head, "you're the one in the hospital, you shouldn't be worried about Sebastian." Before Blaine could answer the nurse came back in and readministered Blaine's pain medication and forced him back to sleep.

"Hotchner." Aaron answered as he left the room the local police department had given the team.

"Aaron Hotchner," a woman's voice rang out through his personal cell "this is Cassandra Michaels from Dalton Academy. We are calling concerning Sebastian Smythe. We haven't been able to contact his father and you are his next emergency contact."

"Did something happen? Is he alright?"

"That's just it, Mr. Hotchner, Sebastian hasn't been to school all week."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Aaron was worried, Sebastian, even at his worst, wasn't one to miss school and Sebastian's father, Christopher, was not one to let him. "Guys I am going to go visit some family while we are in town. Westerville is just the town over, I shouldn't be long but if I am I will call."

"Westerville?"

"Family" Morgan and Prentiss said at the same time.

"Yes, don't worry about it. I'm sure that you can all find something to occupy yourselves."

"In Lima, Ohio?" Reid said, without looking up from his box of files, "Unlikely. I'm coming with you."

"Reid, you don't have to."

"Aaron," the young doctor looked up "I am coming with you."

"Sounds fun, I'll come too." Morgan stood up from his chair and walked toward Hotch.

"Morgan, I don't follow you around when you hang out with girls. Go play." Reid said as he got up and stole Hotch's keys.

"You get so feisty when someone tries to come with us." Aaron said as he slid into the driver's seat.

"Derek knows I am just playing but I want to spend some time alone with you." Spencer Reid said laying his hand on Aaron Hotchner's thigh. "This case was a rough one and I know the only family you have out here is Sebastian. What does your little brother need?"

"The school called me, apparently Sebastian hasn't been attending his classes and Christopher must be on a case because he is answering."'

"Sebastian is a 16 year old boy whose father regularly has to leave for work, it is possible he is just ditching? I hear about some of the older kids doing that when I was in highschool."

"Not Sebastian," Aaron pulled the car out of the police department parking lot and started to Westerville, "he never misses class. Spencer, he was being abused by his stepfather when he was in Paris and he only missed a day when he was in the hospital. Bas takes his studies very seriously."

"Let me guess," Spencer looked fondly at Aaron, "he wants to be a lawyer?" Aaron chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah his dad went to Harvard but he is thinking Yale." Reid chuckled and looked out the window.

"You know statistically-"

"No, Spencer, please don't profile my baby brother. It's like with the team, we don't profile each other and please don't profile him."

Aaron punched in a code, unlocking the large gate that towered over their SUV while Spencer looked around the extravagant grounds sprawled out in front of him. Spencer didn't know a lot about Aaron's youngest brother really only that he stemmed from a secret affair. Aaron's mother struggled with the lack of attention she would get from Aaron's father, so she cheated. The man she had an affair with, Sebastian's father, was younger and already more successful as a lawyer working in the State's Attorney office, while now currently acting as the State's Attorney.

"This place is impressive." Spencer stated as Aaron parked the car behind a large fountain

"The Smythe's come from old money. This house was built by Christopher's grandfather but most of it has been boxed up because it's just him and Sebastian." Aaron looked back at Spencer as he pulled out his keys.

"I know the feeling." Spencer gestured at the keys, "You just have a key?"

"It's for emergencies." Aaron inserted the key and opened the heavy door. "I considered this an emergency." The entry way definitely did not show that two men lived here, it was spotless and decorated modernly. "Hello?" Aaron looked around and headed toward the back of the house. "Jennifer?" He called out as they entered as large and spotless kitchen. "That's odd, the housekeeper is usually here, especially if Christopher is out of town."

"Maybe he took Sebastian with him?"

"And didn't tell the school?" Aaron turned around started toward the stairs. "C'mon Sebastian's room is up here."

"You've been here before?" Spencer looked at the pictures that were hung on the walls, most of the containing the same young man with a charismatic smile. "The pictures all over the walls. Sebastian is the center of most of them but none of them include your mother…sorry no profiling." Aaron chuckled and stopped at one of a small boy standing in a blue sport uniform with a soccer ball under one foot.

"Christopher holds about as much love for our mother as my father does maybe even less. She made a joke out of him, made him the other man and then ran away with his only son." Aaron continued up the stairs and walked up to a closed door that had a wooden letter 'S' hung on it. "Sebastian? Are you in here?" He knocked on the door and then tried the door handle, "Bas?" The door swung open to reveal a dim room with the curtains drawn and liquor bottles littering around the room and strewn on the expensive looking desk and end tables. On the large bed was a mass of blankets and lanky limbs that shifted at the sudden company.

"Leave." Came from the heap.

"God," Aaron strode into the room, heading for the window. "Sebastian, it smells like a seedy bar in here." Aaron flung open the curtains and the lump on the bed hissed and retracted fully under the covers.

"What the hell are you doing here Aaron?" A handsome face popped out of the mountain of blankets and glared at the older FBI agent.

"The school called, they can't get ahold of your dad and you haven't been attending class. What's going on Bas?"

"Nothing." The head retreated back under the blankets. "Now get out."

"That's not happening." Aaron walked over and yanked the blanket off of the 16 year old boy. "You have two options; get out of bed and get your ass in the shower or I pick you up and put you in the shower and then drive you down to the police station for under age drinking and truency."

"Ultimatums, really Aaron?" Sebastian slid out of bed and stumbled to his ensuite while Aaron plopped himself down on the sofa on the other side of the room.

"Well I was a prosecutor." Spencer sat down on the sofa next to his boyfriend and intertwined their fingers.

"I know we said no profiling but I don't understand Aaron. Sebastian seems like he is dotted on by his father, there are pictures of Sebastian everywhere downstairs and Sebastian has pictures of him and his dad all over his room, he even has a couple of you and Sean. Why the rebellion?"

"Sebastian has always been a wild child, he gets that from our mother, but it's never been this bad." Aaron sighed and combed his free hand threw his hair. "I should probably go make sure he isn't drowning." Aaron trudged into the bathroom to see Sebastian sitting in the floor of his shower, still clothed in his sleep pants, with his head in his hands and his knees brought up to his chest. Aaron was reminded of the scared little boy Sebastian used to be, he saw the signs of abuse long before their other relatives but that was Aaron's job. Aaron rolled up the sleeves of his white button up and leaned toward Sebastian. "Bas, you okay?"

"Aaron," Sebastian lifted his head to reveal his tear stained face and red rimmed eyes, "I need help."

"Bas if this is about the drinking I know some programs and Spencer has some contacts that help with addiction." Sebastian shook his head before laying it back on the cool tile.

"I don't have a drinking problem, contrary to the state of my bedroom, I did something. I hurt someone. God I'm like one of those awful people you and dad deal with. Dad is gonna be so pissed at me, you're going to be disappointed in me. Please Aaron don't be disappointed in me, I can't handle that." Sebastian started to shake and tears started to fill his eyes.

"Sebastian there might be times where your father and I aren't happy with your actions but I will always be proud of you." Sebastian launched himself at Aaron and suddenly Aaron's lap was filled with a bundle of long, lanky limbs.

"I hurt someone, someone that I care about a lot." Spencer had wandered over to the doorway and couldn't help himself in saying something.

"Statistically one third of children abused end up abusing others." Spencer shut his mouth and turned away. "Sorry, I can't help it."

"No, it's okay." Sebastian looked up at Spencer and tried to force a smile. "It makes sense right? It always comes back to how fucked up they made me. But I can't even blame them, I didn't hit him or verbally degrade him, I put him in the hospital though. Just like they did to me."

"Sebastian I need you to tell me what happened."

"I threw a slushie at this guy, Kurt, it had rock salt in it. The rock salt was just supposed to make the thing colder so when it hit his chest it would be uncomfortable. I only meant to hit his chest, I wasn't aiming for his face at all. Blaine, he jumped in front of Kurt, he is so much shorter that it hit him in the eye. Aaron he is having surgery because of me."


End file.
